Reconnect This Way
by strong man
Summary: So, there is no summery I can give you though I can tell you that Clarence will be alright and Shiloh will be the leader.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my fic of the computer-animated movie, Air Bound_**

 ** _Description: It was a fun movie to watch so I recommend it, could've had a great story to it though._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Gavin/Rusty, Grayson/Clarence, Shiloh/Ace **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** November 30

 ** _Rated:_** K

The city ship mice returned to Shelter Island to bond with the others. "Chester, we're back" He shouted waved while on the back of one of the seagulls. The kid laughed as he ran to the cliff, but his sister went after him "Chester, you know your not suppose to go running off" Shelly stopped her brother by taking a hand.

"Sorry, but I'm just excited that's all" He looked up at her. "I know you are" She looked up as the seagull made their way to a safe landing spot which was right in front of the two

Ace was the first one to get off and Shiloh was first to greet him " Welcome back" Ace walked up and gave him a firm handshake and hugged before parting. "How're things around here?

"We're managing around here, but there's something you should know" He grabbed his hand and guided him through the crowd "What is it? Ace asked. "Just shut your mouth and follow me" Shiloh got on all fours and ran.

Ace looked back to the group and went with him. After a while, they came to a private area. "Here we are" Shiloh stopped and stood up "Shiloh, what's going on? He asked. Shiloh opened the door and walking inside then Ace had gone in after him.

He looked up and with "Wow" the ceiling looks amazing, you made it yourself? Yeah, I'm one of those construction mice" he breathed deeply "This is my house. Ace faced forward and saw a bed in a corner on the other side.

Shiloh walked to his bed and laid down, so, What wanted to tell you that" he put both hand behind his head and Ace once again came towards him which triggered him to think that he might be well-suited to be his boyfriend.

 _Note that Shiloh only wants to get what he likes and Ace pits the bill perfectly._ "Would you like to admire the ceiling with me? He asked in the most awkward sentence cause he didn't know what to say.

Truth to be told, Ace was the type to just go with the flow so he shrugged his shoulders and laid down with his hands cupped on his stomach. "Peaceful, isn't it? Shiloh said.

Ace scoffed "if you wanna talk about peaceful, we have a beautiful home" He bragged. Shiloh just laughed "I'd like to see it sometime" He suddenly got interested on the topic. "Maybe someday I'll bring you back with us" He half smiled.

Shiloh rolled to his side and took his hand which was making Ace curious. He pulled him close and felt himself getting tensed up. "Uh" He was cut off by a finger as Shiloh leaned his head in for a kiss on the lips though Ace pulled away right quick "I'm sorry, this just soo" he paused cause he dislikes drama.

He pushed away his thoughts and dove right back in with no hesitation to go even feather. Shiloh gripped his hands tightly around his back and eventually was on top of Ace.

"I've always said I do what the dice tell me" He laughed "know what I'm thinking right now. Shiloh had no clue until Ace put his head and connected it with him then said a vow "Now on, we'll be together every step of the way, never to go a day without thinking of us.

Not knowing what to say, he showed action be implanting romantic affection.

* * *

Grayson disconnected away from the group as well to tend to being alone for a while. He walked along the beach with sand filling his feet with every step, he looked out into the distance.

While I'm here" he stopped in the middle of the sand and sat his butt down" He sighed and leaned back to take in the calmness of Winston and his minion's defeat then closed his eyes.

The waves came through his feet and he gave a relaxing moan then heard the sound of soothing winds on his face, he smiled "coming back is like a vacation for me.

Suddenly, as he was enjoying the scenery, his ears instantly picked up a faint cough so he opened his eyes "That's odd" he got on all fours and ran towards the sound which was coming from rocks near by.

Once he got there, he saw someone struggling to climb up "Hang on, I got you" he rushed to the rescue and used both hands to pull him up. When he saw his face "Clarence" He was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"You're alive? Clarence was laying on his back, heavily breathing and coughing then Grayson put his on his back to get him away from the rocky ground and onto the sand.

He carefully laid him on the soft sand and started to look at his wounds "We for sure thought Winston had killed you. He studied to arm and found a large cut on his shoulder. As he was doing his duty, Clarence started to open his eyes a little. "Grayson" He said weakly.

Grayson looked at him and smiled "you're awake" Clarence felt a pain in his arm and sizzled "Yes, just be gentle. Grayson nodded slowly toughed him arm, making Clarence gasp.

Grayson looked at him once again and stood up "I need some herds, I'll be right back" he stopped when he felt the dazed mouse grabbed his hand causing Grayson to get what he was saying.

He waited for Clarence to get up which was a struggle so he offered to help, but kindly denied it. He barely could stand on his feet so Grayson kept him balanced. Clarence looked at him.

He stepped close "So, who defeated Winston? He asked getting his face close to his and he reacted scared yet secured himself. "It was Gavin's courageous heart" He said, adjusting his glasses.

Hmmm, I should thank him" He said. "You go, I'll wait here and enjoy this moment alone. Clarence smiled and turned around the back to Grayson. He opened his mouth to say what he needed, but decided to wait for the right opportunity.

Grayson turned away and leaving, but felt a hand hold and turned back around to witness some lip action as Clarence preformed with his other hand cupped with him and pushing forward.

They parted quickly with Grayson speechless and confused, but Clarence asked him if he was going too fast. Upon waiting for an answer, both turned to see the group and Chester passed his way through the group.

Dad" he cried tears of joy as he ran and hugged him "Chester, I'm glad you are alright" His dad tried to get on both kneels to get the perfect hug though the pain the sensitive.

Shelly gasped and ran to her little brother "we all thought you were died" She said in a broken voice. "I thought that too, but" he tried to get up, but asked for help so Grayson got him up from behind.

Clarence turned to him though the other mouse already knew what was next kissed him right out in front of the group.

He pulled away with his hands smoothing his cheek and Grayson. Rusty walk to them "Well" he crossed his arm "this escalated quick, Grayson.

"Clarence is hurt and there's little food here" He took his off glasses to clean them. "You mean, taking me back with you? He asked with hope.

"Well, you're still the leader so it's up to you" Grayson put his glasses back on and crossed his arms. Everyone stared at him "There is one person capable of my trust and that's" Gavin was so excited into thinking that he was gonna pick him.

"Shiloh" The hero became frustrated and started scolding him "Wait just a minute" he walked up to Clarence "Gavin, don't make a scene" Shelly said, getting up.

"I was the one who defeated Winston so I should at least deserve a medal or something" He gave his attack.

Rusty walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder then laughed " Your absolutely right, you do deserve something" He closed his eyes and opened them after a couple of seconds.

Gavin smiled and the big guy got down on one knee. "how could you like to be my personal bodyguard? "Really, you mean it" He smiled happily.

"Sure" he crossed his arms "I always had my doubts about you cause of your size, but you prove your worth" He put goth hands on his shoulders.

Wow, thanks" He ran to give him a hug which made Rusty gasped. Gavin felt his heart beating and Rusty noticed that he was getting awkward looks.

"Alright, that's enough" Gavin got down off of him" Both turned to Grayson and his possible boyfriend who were holding hands.

"Hey" They looked at Gavin "has anyone seen Shiloh? They looked "No sign of Ace either" Rusty added.

 ** _That's it for this chapter, I'll maybe do one more of two then hopefully a sequel to this depending how this plays out._**

 ** _I've seen this already and it has some qualifications to anime Japan is used too. Not to stereotype them, but movie had always been Japanese based._**


	2. New Leadership

**This is my second of the computer-animated movie, Air Bound**

 **Pairings:** Gavin/Rusty, Grayson/Clarence, Shiloh/Ace **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** K

The group was starting to begin a search party until Clarence, and his boyfriend looked at the others who were staring at the empty path. "Well, where is he? Rusty asked, and Gavin walked up to the crowd to see Shiloh holding hands with Acr "Ace" Rusty laughed as he crossed his arms "you sly dog. "Don't embarrass us, Rusty" Ace said in response, not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

The beefy rat just laughed heartily and walked to them "Don't take it personally, I was just pulling your tail" He patted his back which made him tub his shoulder while fake laughing.

"I apologize for interrupting, but we need to go back to the city so Clarence can rest" Grayson after noticing his wounds were getting worse "Shiloh" The second in command mouse walked up to him.

"Sorry, I was showing Ace something," He said to Grayson. "It's not that" he adjusted his glasses "Clarence has declared you as his temporary replacement," He said. Before Shiloh could start his shock, Clarence tried his best to stand though he did wobble a little "actually" he couched "I think it'll be good for my health if I fully retire" He admitted which made everyone gasp including his boyfriend.

"Retire, what're you getting at? He asked with his arms crossed. "After my near-death experience, I felt like my time was up," Clarence said, turning to his lover and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is short notice, but rescuing me had opened a new door.

"Okay, but help me understand," Ace said, walking by Grayson. "Ace, I noticed that you are fierce which is why you will serve as his assistant. Rusty and Gavin couldn't believe what they were hearing "What'd you think? The hero asked.

Rusty just closed his eyes to go into deep thought. Suddenly, everyone started to notice that Clarence was feeling lightheaded, so Grayson quickly took abrasive action "I think it's time for us to go" Grayson picked his lover up and put his arm around his neck.

He wasted no time to get on his falcon while helping Clarence up. "Back to the city? Theresa predicted. "Yes, Clarence is badly wounded" Grayson showed her. "Poor guy" She lowered her wing, and he climbed up with the support of his boyfriend.

Once on, Grayson told his group that he'd be back in the city then he took off. Rusty waved.

"So, you're the new leader" Ace elbowed his boyfriend while chuckling "gonna protect us from intruders? He asked with a smile. Shiloh crossed his arms and snickered "you read me like a book" He sealed that with a wink.

He chuckled as he looked to be more attracted to him than usual now that he ranked up "since you're the leader, can I make a request?

"Go ahead" Shiloh answered, and Ace was not a bit worried to whisper in his ear and judging by Shiloh's facial expressions, it will be more romantic. "Rusty, mind if I show you something? Gavin asked.

"In a minute, Gav" He used a couple of names for him to the hero's unexpected happiness, so he wanted to think of a cuter name for him. He dropped down a list of names in his mind.

There was Rustin, Ruston, Rush, Rusi or Rusem and he took his picks down to two. "Rush and Rusi," He thought, and though hard, it couldn't be difficult cause his name was calming to him.

"Okay," Rusty turned around to eye Gavin "What is it? He asked. He ends up looking at his gaze; he always seemed so dangerous all the time, more dangerous then Ace, but he's more of the cunning type.

"Well? He asked, waiting and he just asked him to follow him and walked to the beach. Rusty thoughts were setting up the predictions, a proposal, talk about their relationship or just an everyday simple walk along the sand. Those were all farfetched especially the first segment, but he took a chance and took his offer.

"Want me to come with you? Gavin turned his head towards Chester as well as his sister. "Actually, I need to talk to Rusty alone" He explained. "you're into him aren't? Shelly asked she knew about these things cause when couples want to be alone, they mean romantically.

Chester looked up at his sister. "Shelly, is it that obvious? He asked cause he knew there was some sort of love connection between them. "Trust me; I know a couple when I see one" She crossed her arms with smiled. "Guess I've been caught," Gavin asked himself in depression. " I thought that I could talk to him about it alone, but now's a good time as any I suppose.

"Were you going to tell me this? Rusty asked. "Gavin felt his heart drop cause he didn't realize that the beefy rat was listening, so he turns to him after gathering his courage.

"Fine, I admit that I'm in love with Rusty, everybody happy now? He is scolding in anger, but felt a hand smoothed his shoulder as he was setting on the ground. "Hey, it's okay...we're supportive of your sexual orientation," Chester said.

"Yeah, we're like family now, so we don't judge," his sister said after. Gavin rose his head up to meet a hand offering by Rusty. It made him smile "you guys are great friends," He said, feeling relieved.

Rusty laughed heartily again which he loved "Looks like I was overreacting" He put a hand behind his head. "Well, I can probably assume this was our little talk" Rusty crossed his arms.

Yeah" There was a moment of silence until Shelly informed the two that they should be getting home. "Uhh, you're probably right about that" Gavin said before unexpectedly being pick up and held by Rusy's mighty muscles.

"Rusty, I'm not hurt," He said. "I know, but I have to put these muscles to use sometime" He laughed at his own joke but Gavin wasn't laughing, but he could tell that it was funny cause it was all too true.

Anyways, he allowed him to carry him back while the other twos walked back.

 _ **I adore the shipping of Grayson and Clarence, they're so cute and have intelligence which is why I''ve given them some private alone time, but more**_ ** _intimate than Shilo and Ace._**

 ** _I know y'all are gonna flame me for not making Shelly Gavin's girlfriend, but truth to be told, couples got to have some things in common cause more carries on._**


End file.
